Always By Your Side
by HetaliaShadow
Summary: England has just lost the war to America and it hurts him, he failed at being a good big brother. He drinks at a bar and who shows up but Prussia, who just happens to have a hotel room in England, and just happens to care about Arthur. Prussia does his best to stop England's attemps of self-destruction. PrUk & Poland thrown in the mix
1. Chapter 1

_**Warning- not historically accurate!**_

**England- America's a git!**

**Prussia- But I am awesome.**

**England- Err, why don't you read the disclaimer?**

**Prussia- I'm too awesome for that, but I will. Hetaliashadow doesn't own Hetalia. Don't sue them or Switzerland will shoot you.**

**England- Don't threaten them!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

It was a rather depressing day in London. It was cold and rainy. Thunderstorms had been hanging over the town for a few days now and they were expected to last for another few days. It was late and dark outside. The streets were empty; Arthur's mood matched the weather. Cold, depressed, and empty.

See it was 1783; meaning Alfred was completely free of him.

And Alfred had kindly said he hated him.

"I failed. I was supposed to be a great big brother now he hates me!" Arthur mumbled into his 20th rum. He laid his head on the scarred oak table of the bar.

The door slammed open letting in a cold draft then closed as quickly. Arthur didn't pick up his head but was curious to who it was, since it was getting to be closing time soon. He was answered when a rough German accent spoke.

"Beer please."

Wait that sounded familiar… Arthur looked up to see Prussia in the bar.

Prussia noticed him and sat down next to him.

"Hey England. You look awful, something eating at you?" Prussia spoke.

"Oh hey Prussia, um no nothing really." Arthur said unsure of what he was saying

"Call me Gilbert, and hm fine but if nothing wrong why are you drowning in rum?" Gilbert asked sipping his beer

England looked P-Gilbert over. His platinum hair was a mess like it usually was, but wet and sticking up even odder than usual. Gilbert had on a tight white shirt, which was soaked clean through highlighting his body and black denim jeans. England looked up to Gilbert crimson red eyes and spoke.

"Fine pushy. America won the war, he stated he hated me, I've failed, and he is now free… and call me Arthur then."

"Ouch that sucks Artie." Gilbert said slapping Arthurs shoulder

"Don't call me Artie!" Arthur protested

Prussia looked at Arthur, his green eyes were blood shot, his hair was a mess, he was drunk, and his clothes were muddy and ripped.

"Fine. So how are you?" Gilbert asked

"Oh, well um alright I suppose…" Arthur trailed off

"So what even brings you hear?" Arthur asked

"Well I wanted a beer. And I'm here in England because I wanted to get away from my home for a little, go sightseeing somewhere. I got a hotel room close by." Gilbert answered finishing his beer.

The bar tender yelled they were closing in five minutes.

"Hey Arthur where are you going when this closes?" Gilbert asked looking around the empty bar

"Oh, we I'm not sure. I can't go home so somewhere other than there." Arthur responded

He couldn't go home, not yet. America had grown up in that house and the laughter of better times haunted the halls. Arthur could go back yet. He had spent last night sleeping in some hotel then all day in the bar.

"Why don't you come with me? My hotel is close and dry. And then you don't have to go home and cause yourself more pain. I got an extra bed anyway." Gilbert offered

_Why is he, the arrogant, self-centered 'awesome' Prussia being so nice to me? _Arthur thought

It wasn't a bad idea, plus it'd be rude to decline when Gilbert was being so nice so England said

"Alright, I accept your kind offer."

Gilbert smiled "The let's go!" he said getting up

"You better not be a pervert like that frog France!" Arthur yelled getting up.

More like falling out of the chair and almost face-planting. Gilbert caught him before he fell and steadied England.

Arthur swayed and nearly fell.

"Boy are you drunk. And no, I'm not a pervert like Francis." Gilbert said

Arthur tried taking a step and almost fell. Gilbert sighed and threw Arthur's arm over his shoulder and helped him walk out the door.

Arthur mumbled/slurred thanks.

Gilbert walked towards the hotel. The rain poured down flattening his hair and re-drenching his shirt. Arthur was past drunk and now softly singing something. Gilbert trudged on, really pulling Arthur along. Gilbert stopped for a break since it was tiring.

He looked over Arthur again. The dark night made seeing far hard but he could see Artie pretty well. Gilbert resisted the urge to run his hands through Arthur's hair, it looked so soft!

Gilbert stopped staring and kept walking. He stumbled when Arthur suddenly reached out and grabbed a pole.

Prussia sighed and picked him up, caring him. He supported Arthur's shoulders with his right arm, and with his left had Arthur's knees. Arthur fell asleep, no surprise to Gilbert. Gilbert could see the hotel now; it was only a block away. Arthur rolled his head, nuzzling into Gilberts toned chest. Gilbert almost jumped in surprise but didn't. He smiled instead.

Know one knew, but Gilbert liked Arthur. Quite a bit and had for a while. It hurt Gilbert's heart to see Arthur hurting. That's why he was in England, to make his move.

So holding Arthur with Arthur nuzzling him was no problem to Gilbert at all. He entered the hotel, the lobby was empty besides for a desk worker who was reading a book. He rode the elevator up to his room.

At the door he set Arthur on his feet, holding him with his left arm by the wait close to him. He dug the key card from his pocket and opened the door. Gilbert turned on the lights and dragged Arthur over to the bed on the right. He picked him up and laid him on it. Gilbert took of Arthur's shoes and tucked him under the covers.

The smiling he went over to his bed, turned out the lights, kicked off his boots and took off his soaked shirt near his suitcase and crawled into the bed. He smiled to himself and fell contently asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Falke- Look it's a serious fic! A miracle aha. Well yup so Prussia x England. We're special. Well enjoy!<strong>

**Ludwig- oh my for once I'm not popping into a story randomly!**

**Feliks- Like, you just totally did!**

**Gilbert- Stop ruining my moment! Review and I'll kiss Arthur! Kesesese~**

**Arthur- *hung over* …What?**

**Onee-chan- Im with Arthur there ^**


	2. Chapter 2

_**WARNING: HISTORICALLY**_** INACCURATE**

**_Warning #2: Self-harm_  
><strong>

**Onee-chan: If they don't see that ^ then idk what they'll see, and why isn't inaccurate in italics? oh wells.  
><strong>

**Poland: So like when do i totally appear?**

**Liet: This is supposed to be a serious fic Poland...**

**Poland: I can be serious! you know that!**

**Liet: good point...  
><strong>

**Onee-chan: Falke and I do not own Hetalia...yet...We also don't own Scarborough Fair, which I placed in here randomly...cause i'm awesome like that  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>~Chappie 2~<span>_**

Prussia sat up, he was slowly being awaken by someone singing softly.

**_"Are you going to Scarborough Fair?_**

**_Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme_**

**_Remember me to one who lives there,_**

**_For once she was a true love of mine."_**

**_"Tell her to make me a cambric shirt,_**

**_Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme_**

**_Without any seam or needlework,_**

**_Then she shall be a true lover of mine."_**

And that someone was a sexy Arthur was singing about his lost American love...

_**"Tell her to wash it in yonder well,**_

**_Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme_**

**_Where never spring water or rain ever fell,_**

**_And she shall be a true lover of mine."_**

**_"Tell her to dry it on yonder thorn,_**

**_Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme_**

**_Which never bore blossom since Adam was born,_**

**_Then she shall be a true lover of mine."_**

Prussia got up and got dressed.

"Woah Iggy! Where the hell did all that alcohol come from? The hell?" Prussia screamed, startled. England sat on the kitchen floor, surrounded by bottles and bottles of alcohol, swaying slightly back and forth. Prussia sighed.

"C'mon, go wash up and take a bath. The awesome me will clean up in here." Prussia said, lifting England up from his feet and pointing him to the bathroom, and then turned around, not noticing England had slipped a knife up his sleeve and stumbled drunkenly into the bathroom.

However, unnoticed by England, he had accidentally cut himself and drops of blood quietly dripped down onto the floor, leaving a small trail from the kitchen to the bathroom. **(A/N: Why didn't he notice? cause he was too drunk, kay? its all good? right? whatever)**

Prussia quickly grabbed all the bottles littering the floor and threw then into a bag. Then grabbing a beer and opening it, he looked out the window. "When will that Brit stop sulking about that stupid American and start noticing my awesomeness!" He muttered under his breath, then grabbed the bag of bottles and put it outside his hotel door. "The workers will pick it up," He said to no one in particular.

When he walked back into the room, he heard running water coming from behind the bathroom door. "I hope he stops drinking all this alcohol soon." Prussia quietly said, still not noticing the blood on the floor. That is, until, "What the hell?" Prussia screamed, while falling backwards. He had slipped on the blood. "The awesome me just cannot trip like that!" Gilbert pouted, but then he saw what he landed in, blood.

"How did that get there..." Prussia wondered out loud, then looked at the trail of blood, it started in the kitchen, ended right in front of the bathroom door. Forgetting complete about the beer that he was holding and how it spilled all over the floor and the wall, He quickly ran over the the bathroom door.

"Hey England! Are you in there?" He yelled, banging on the bathroom door. When there was no response, he crashed the door in. In there, Arthur was sitting in the bathtub, shirtless, with blood slowly spilling out of his wrists, his hand on the knife that was hanging over his other wrist. In his eyes, there was no life, they were dull and empty, and those eyes were staring at the Prussian who just interrupted him.

"Fuck! England! Stop it!" Prussia ran over to England and gripped the knife. "Give it to me!" He cried, but England would not let go. "Please! I want to help you with my awesomeness!"

"Why?" England said, with such a monotone voice, that Prussia was almost shocked into letting go. "Why do you care so much? It's all so pointless."

"Why shouldn't I? How is it pointless? What is so pointless?" Prussia said while prying England's fingers off the knife, who allowed him to this time. England stayed quiet, Prussia sighed and stood up.

"Actually clean yourself now, or the awesome me will supervise. Kesesese~" Gilbert said, then walked quickly out of the room so that England couldn't see his blush at that thought, and to throw out the knife.

* * *

><p>England snorted as soon as Prussia was out of sight. As if that would stop him. He no longer cared, nothing was of any importance to him. He pulled out his dagger and continued to let out all his feeling through his blood.<p>

"Didn't I say to stop?" Prussia said, walking back in. _So he had been peeking,_ England thought.

"And what makes you think I'm going to listen?"

"Get out and get dressed, now." Prussia said, while England just stared blankly, and still sat there. "I will pull you out of there myself." Prussia said, marching over to the bathtub. While England's mouth slightly twitched at one side, almost turning into a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Onee-chan: Finally done after days of procrastinating and writers block! <strong>**I hope its not going to be bad :/ **

**Poland: So like please review so Onee-chan can know whether or not she did a good job, and then so that I can blackmail- i mean convince Falke to out me in randomly~**

**Liet: Just please review and ignore Poland, for you sake and mine  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_**Warning- In no way what so ever is this historically accurate. Or do the following events happen in this order.**_

**Prussia- HetaliaShadow doesn't own Hetalia. I am awesome. Deal with it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Prussia dragged England setting him down on the toilet and searched the drawers for gauze since he was still bleeding. He found some and wrapped England's wrist with it.

_Damn good thing I have practice with this._ Prussia thought.

While Gilbert looked in the drawers Arthur felt the pain in his arms, but more so in his heart. _Prussia has a little brother, he must hate me for how I've treated mine, he will never love me, _England thought.

Perhaps that was the real reason he cut.

"Arthur, why did you do this? And what's pointless?" Gilbert demanded standing.

"Life is pointless. I am a terrible person, I failed at being a big brother to America. He hates me now. And why I did it? What else do you want me to do? I've drank already. It didn't help. So I resorted to this." Arthur said staring down Gilbert with blank green eyes.

"Life isn't pointless. And this in no way will help you." Gilbert said gently.

"What do you know?" Arthur accused.

Gilbert took off his slightly bloodied shirt and showed Arthur his scars. All up his pale forearm, some on his stomach, few on his chest, some on his back. Some were from Ivan, others from himself.

"Russia broke my will when the Berlin wall was up. **(A/N Yeah so totally the Berlin wall was up before the American Revolution. Definitely)** I was broken, I had no will. This is what I did. And you know what? I thought it would help, and in my mind I forced myself to think it did. But Arthur, it doesn't. It just leaves scars." Gilbert said gently but emotionally trying not to cry.

Arthur stared into Gilbert red eyes then he looked at the scars. He didn't want that, and he saw he was hurting Gilbert, for some unknown reason. He didn't want to hurt Gilbert, he was being really nice to him.

"T-then what helps?" Arthur asked.

"Talking." Gilbert replied.

"Oh…" Arthur replied.

Gilbert looked up, a few tears on his face "Promise me you won't do it anymore Artie?"

Arthur looked at him, he had never seen Gilbert this upset. And just why was he so upset?

"Yeah I promise you." Arthur replied.

Gilbert gave Arthur a hug.

"Get off you gi-, just get off."

"You need to sober up." Gilbert said hollowly laughing.

"And you need to stop crying." Arthur said.

Arthur brought his hand up to Gilbert's face and wiped away the tears. Gilbert did his best not to shudder at England's soft touch.

"A-Arthur you should get dressed now." Gil said standing.

Gilbert walked out of the bathroom and sat down on the couch in his room. How, why would England do that? It shocked Gilbert. Arthur was so uptight and proper.

Gilbert hoped Arthur wouldn't see why he cared… he didn't want to tell Arthur he loved him quite yet.

But he did, he loved him a LOT.

Arthur, now dressed, joined Gilbert.

"Mind if I sit?" he asked.

"No, not at all." Gilbert said shifting over a little.

"So, uh talking helps?" Arthur asked.

"From my experience, yeah it does." Gil said.

"Ok then, ready for a story?" Arthur asked composing himself.

"Fire away Artie." Gilbert said.

"So when I found America I promised him I'd be a good big brother to him. mine weren't and I didn't want to be like that to him. So I tried, but he is so rebellious! He wanted to dress this way, or act this way, and it wasn't right, he was going to get himself hurt! I didn't want that so I came down on him a little. And that was a little too hard. He broke away, he started the war, or I did, I don't know. We fought and it killed me inside. But one look into his eyes showed it didn't hurt him at all. He had no problem going to war. And he planned to win. He did. He's free, and he stated, to my face, while I looked down the barrel of his gun, 'England I hate you. And in no way are you my brother. You are terrible, you're filth, a tyrant. I want nothing to do with you.' And that hurt, America was my little brother! He was my little Alfred that I protected like a big brother should! What did I do wrong? I screwed up somehow, and now he'll never forgive me. He hates him own big brother. I failed him, and myself. Perhaps I wasn't the right one to raise him. Maybe I shouldn't have even tried to raised him, someone could have done better. Hell that bloody frog France could have done better than I have." Arthur stopped talking and cried then.

Just broke down and cried. Gilbert watched for no more than a second before pulling Arthur close to him. He held Arthur nearly in his lap. He wrapped his arm comfortingly and protectively around Arthur's sobbing frame. His chin was on Arthur's shoulder while Arthur sobbed into Prussia's shirtless chest. Gilbert held the back of Arthur's head with one hand and hugged him with the other. Gilbert was sad Arthur was upset, but he loved being able to comfort his love.

Arthur sobbed for a while, his arms wrapped around Gilbert. Arthur felt some of Gil's scars, they were little raised lines. Arthur couldn't stop crying, but he did feel better. Perhaps Gilbert was right, talking helped. Or maybe crying did.

Or maybe talking, crying, and holding the one you loved helped too.

* * *

><p><strong>Falke: Oh don't you all hate me now? I bet you do. Wait and keep reading and we will get to the fun stuff!<strong>

**Romano- I still want to shoot them.**

**Antonio- Romano be nice!**

**Vash- Hey shooting people is my job!**

**Poland- Like totally shoot Falke! She will still like still totally not let me be in here!**

**Germany- Review und I'll um make you wurst.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Warning: Historically inaccurate_

**_Warning, Onee-chan rant below._  
><strong>

**Onee-chan: gahhhh! Falke left me with almost nothing to work on!****! I'm starting to think that's what's causing my writer's block. Anyway I decided it was about time to get my lazy ass to work on writing this story, cause I won't have time over the weekend. Now give me a minute to eat breakfast, cause I haven't eaten since yesterday evening, and Its already noon now. Anyway other than typing this story I'm like waiting for Falke to respond to my email cause i need help with my damn drawing.** **Well I'm also watching some MMDs...YAY~ PROCRASTINATION~~ god I'm terrible. Well time to seek my brain for some ideas for this chappie, which I have to write off of basically nothing. *sigh* ****oh well, I'll find something...damn I only have a short time to do this. Let's see how fast I can type. And my rant is totally worth a warning...XD**

**Poland: HetaliaShadow totally doesn't own Hetalia...maybe one** **day  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chappie (what was it again? oh yeah) 4~<strong>_

Prussia awoke to some banging at the door to his room. He sighed and looked down. England had fallen asleep on his shoulder again. It had been a few weeks since the cutting incident, and so far everything was alright. Prussia hadn't confessed yet to England, and looking down at the sleeping form that was now resting its head on Prussia's shoulder, he smiled and moved the Brit's bangs out of his eyes. Iggy looked cute when he was sleeping, they had spent the whole night talking until they fell asleep. The banging at the door increased with intensity.

"Who is it?" He called out, loud enough to be heard, quiet enough to not wake up the Brit.

"Your breakfast." An angry voice said. Prussia recognized the voice, but he forgot who exactly it was. Hm... Prussia gently lifted the Brit from his shoulder and the couch then placed him on his bed.

"The awesome one is coming~" He said then opened the door. He was met with sharp, angry, and intense green eyes. However, these eyes were nothing like England's green eyes. The face to whom the eyes belong to, was a few inches shorter than the Prussia, and was surrounded by blond hair. The body was covered in bloody bandages and bruises. Gilbert suddenly realized who angry blond was, and quickly tried to close the door.

"Oh hell no!" The angry blond said determinedly, and punched the albino in the stomach, hard, then flung the door all the way open.

"Why did...you come...here?" Gilbert gasped, while clutching his stomach, "And since...when do you...punch so hard?"

"First of all, you should know why I came here. Second of all, since I'm surrounded by psycho greedy freaks, I learned to fight. And third of all, what the hell are you thinking?" The smaller nation said, his voice getting louder by each word.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about two things. Why the hell are you supporting America, still, after this!" He proceeds to point at the sleeping Brit, who was slowly being awakened by the angry shouts. "I know you like him," England was fully awake now, and listening to what Poland was saying, because he missed the earlier sentence. "But you supported the one who made him like this!"

"So did you." Prussia said calmly, unaware that England was listening.

"Yeah, because you, Russia, and Austria weren't allowing me to do ANYTHING. So that just makes you contradict yourself!"

"So what?"

"You're doing this just to make him yours. You want him to love you, don't you? You do that to everyone, and then you trow them away like trash!"

"Gilbert...Is that true? That you're only playing with me?" England said, softly and sadly, standing behind the Prussian.

"No Artie!-" Gilbert said, but then got cut off by England waving his hand.

"I don't want to hear it. And I believed you weren't going to be like everyone else. What a blind fool I was, you bastard." England said harshly, before running out of the hotel.

* * *

><p>"I hate you! Look what you did!" Prussia screamed, grabbing The smaller nation by the shoulders. "I will ruin you!" he cried.<p>

"You already are." Poland said, and laughed. Then he doubled over and coughed up a bit of blood. "You, Austria, and the Fatass are basically ripping me apart from the inside. But I'll be back. I always come back."

"Like an annoying little brat."

"Of course, now if you love that Brit, go after him, you retard." Poland said, and slowly and painfully walked away.

"What the hell just happened to the awesome me?" Prussia muttered to himself, then ran out into the pouring rain, looking for the Brit.

* * *

><p>As soon as Arthur got outside, he kept running. He didn't look back at all. He needed to get away, fast. <em>I knew I shouldn't have trusted that damn albino<em>, he thought to himself, _even though he was attractive._ Arthur shook his head and sped up. _He was just basically using m_e_, why do people keep doing that? I have feelings too!_ He cried while running away, wanting to hide from everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Onee-chan: And of course, I cut it off to give Falke something to work with. Anyway I actually typed this all today!...even though it took me two hours. Yay~ <span>Anyway Please review cause it was my Birthday yesterday.<span> Wh****y did Poland randomly appear? Well I needed to add some tragedy (more like I felt like it) And around the time of the American Revolution, Poland was being occupied by Russia, Austria, and Prussia. If you want to learn more, look up the _Partitions of Poland, _I myself don't know much about it, other than that Poland finally appeared on the map some 120 years later. **

**Poland: Look a history lesson^, like totally barely a history lesson  
><strong>

**Liet: Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning- not historically accurate.**

**Turkey- I like Romano.**

**France- I'm a perv**

**Japan- Improper!**

**Romano- I WILL KILL YOU!**

**Antonio- Lovi relax. And HetaliaShadow does not own Hetalia.**

**Falke- When me and Onee-Chan Nightray take over the world with the mafias of various countries, perhaps we will.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Prussia ran, faster than he had before, to catch up to the retreating Brit. Arthur ran outside and towards a forested park. Gilbert ran using his entire stride to catch him. Arthur darted across the street and Gilbert followed, nearly being hit by several carriages**. **Arthur began to pant and tire. That's when Gilbert caught up to him and tackled him, but made sure he landed on the bottom so Arthur wouldn't be hurt.

"Let go of me you git!" Arthur yelled tears on his face.

Gilbert held back a groan; he had slid and cut his back on a rock.

Arthur punched him trying to escape "Let go!"

Gilbert sat up holding Arthur to him. "No Arthur! I will never let you go!" Gilbert yelled starting to cry.

Arthur stopped struggling. Gilbert never cried, ever.

"Why did you help America? Did you want him to be free?" Arthur asked biting his lip and looking away.

"You think I'd hurt you like that? Not like I had a choice in the matter. That was all my bosses doing. But being here, here with you, this is my doing." Gilbert said.

"So you're not playing me?" Arthur asked.

"Hell no Artie!" Gilbert yelled.

Arthur now felt bad for over reacting_, of course_, he thought _Gilbert wouldn't play him. What was he thinking? Gilbert didn't have a clean track record but he had shared some of his secrets with me. What have I done? Does he like me still? Did I mess up our chance? _Arthur wanted to hit himself. He had Ben so stupid! But a question lingered in his mind.

He looked back to Gilbert, who had remained silent and had cried.

Arthur hugged him, he felt so bad now!

"P-Poland said he knew you liked me… is it true?" he asked.

Gilbert yelped, not only did the question surprise him Arthur had hugged him, touching his new cut.

Arthur pulled away, his hand was bloody.

"Gilbert! What happened?"

"When I jumped to tackle you I made sure I landed on the round and it cut my back on landing." Gilbert answered hoping he could avoid the sudden question.

Arthur stood up and looked at Gilbert back; he ran a finger down the length of the scrap causing Gilbert to shudder. Arthur smiled.

"Come on we need to go clean that cut." Arthur said pulling Gilbert to his feet.

"Nein, it's not that bad. And… are you still mad?" Gilbert asked.

"You can't even see it! And no, I'm not… if you aren't…" Arthur said.

"No, I'm not Artie." Gilbert said relived "And no I can't see it." Gilbert said turning to face Arthur _Why would I be mad at him and why would he care? _Gilbert wondered.

They were the same height so Gilbert's red eyes stared into Arthur's green ones.

"I can't see it, and I don't care. I'd rather see you and your face." Gilbert said.

Arthur wanted to yell, did Prussia actually like him? Wait he had asked.

"Gilbert… like Poland said, do you like me?" Arthur asked looking at Gilbert.

Gilbert blushed. _Well what do I say to him? I don't just like him, I love him! Shit I need to think fast…_

Gilbert looked at Arthur. "J-ja Arthur I do. I truly really do."

Arthur yelled happily and launched himself at Gilbert, who caught him.

"Gil, I like you to. And I'm real happy you didn't play me." Arthur said curling into Gil's chest. **(A/N: (sorry couldnt resist) play me? what is he? a whore? _0nee-chan)**

Gil hugged him back and sighed inwardly. _Well it's great he like me but does he love me? I should ask! No, it's not the right time… I need to wait for the right moment… I should know when it's right too…_

It started to rain, the leaves kept them a little dry but soon it started to down pour.

"We should get back to our room." Gilbert said.

Arthur picked his head up. "Only if a pissed of Poland is gone, he nearly ruined everything!" Arthur spat.

"Uh, ruined what?" Gil asked his heart skipping a beat; did Arthur love him and want a relationship? Is that why he asked if I was mad since he thought I was a player?

_Damn it! I said that out loud! _Arthur cursed in his head.

"Nothing Gil. We need to clean that cut on your back." Arthur said.

Gilbert's heart fell. _That's what I get for being hopeful._

They walked into the hotel and went back to their room. No angry Poland around.

Gilbert was pushed into the bathroom and shoved onto the bath tub ledge, his feet in the tub.

"Take you shirt off." Arthur demanded getting the antiseptic.

Gilbert laughed "Want to see me shirtless that bed eh?" he said while doing so.

_Yes, very badly_. England thought.

Arthur winced at seeing all of Gilbert's scars. They were pretty hot, but he hated to think of the pain Gil felt. And the bloody streak on his back didn't help.

_He hurt himself… for me…_ England thought. _What does that mean?_ He wondered.

Gilbert hissed when the antiseptic hit his back. Arthur hugged him from behind, fingers grazing Gilbert's pale skin.

Gilbert loved the moment, it felt so right. And he was happy, his world was perfect. Arthur wasn't mad! And Arthur liking him was a step closer to loving him, so that wasn't bad.

Then Arthur's personal messenger arrived with a letter for him. He stepped back from Gil and opened it. Gilbert turned around and looked at Arthur.

"It's my boss…" Arthur frowned.

Gilbert was silent and Arthur's face fell and he looked close to tears as he read it.

When he put it down, Gilbert stood up and hugged him. "What is it Artie?"

"M-my boss. He says I-I need to fight." Arthur stuttered close to tears.

"Who?" Gilbert asked concerned.

"A-Alfred." Arthur said then braking down and sobbing into Gilbert's chest.

That was the moment Gilbert's and Arthur's worlds were completely broken and shattered. Like a wave on a broken shore.

* * *

><p><strong>Falke- Ha Onee-chan has something to write on! Btw yeah time fast forwards to 1812 now. If I left it at 1783 Onee-chan wouldn't have anything to write off of. <strong>

**Prussia- I hate America.**

**America- But I'm the HERO!**

**Germany- Shut up I am doing paper work!**

**Hungary- Do you have some odd fetish with you paper work or something?**

**Italy- What's a fetish?**

***awkward silence***

**Hungary- Review and keep little Italy's mind clean. And it was Onee-chan's birthday yesterday to so be nice.**

**_Hello, its me, Onee-chan, I magically appeared again. Just wanted to let you all know that I made it a tad bit more realistic by getting rid of the phone && cars -.-'  
>Anyway, Falke, learn how to spell Onee-chan, please<br>_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Probably not historically accurate, but oh well**

**Onee-chan Nightray: Hello everyone. I am so tired, but its way too early to sleep -.-' so i decided to be smart and to start typing...yeah...not gonna work... Anyone else not like Easter? I'm expected to go to church at 5am in the morning on sunday, and then drive two hours all the way to lovely fucking Indiana, (people who live there, i don't hate you, i just hate the state.) and ill tell you all, _nothing _is worse than being an immigrant's child, for example: "What is this 'fan fiction' you speak of? Will it make you doctor?" honestly, so bad. So anyway, I'm like sitting here, bored, trying to type while sipping pomegranate tea which has long since gone cold. lovely. Not to mention League of Legends finally downloaded on my computer, so I'm trying to learn how to play it cause my nephew said i should. by the way, who wants to learn how to dance to "Elektrika" with me?  
><strong>

**Norway: HetaliaShadow does not own Hetalia**

**Onee-chan Nightray: Oh hey, and if you hadn't noticed yet, i edited Falke's chapter so it'd be realistic, just saying, but it was just a few small details  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Chappie 6~<em>**

"So why exactly are you going to fight America?" Gilbert looked down at the Brit who was cleaning his new gun.

"He apparently attacked Canada." England says, looking up and Prussia with a sad look in his eyes.

"Canada?"

"Yeah, and I kinda forgot about the poor guy, so that makes me feel even worse."

"How can you forget about Canada? He's your kid, just like..." Gilbert stopped, letting the sentence hang in the hair.

England quietly stood up and walked over to the window, looking at the rain pour down. **(A/N: what is with me, this book, and rain?)**

"Oh, hey England. I'm sorry I brought up..." Prussia trailed off, looking at the Brit with concern, who was standing quietly with his back to Prussia.

"It's okay, finish your sentence Gilbert. You wanted to say America, right?" England said, his voice ice cold.

"Yeah. England are you-"

"I'm Fine! You bloody nitwit! Just leave me alone!" England screams, interrupting Prussia.

"...Ok..." Prussia softly says, shocked, and walks out of the room.

"What have I done?" England mutters, while sliding down onto the floor, crying softly.

* * *

><p>"Where's England?" A small, teenage Canada softly cries out, running down the hallway, holding a small polar bear cub. Prussia spots him and stops him.<p>

"Hey, you're Canada, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well England's feeling a little down right now, why don't you go cheer him up. He's in that room now. I'll pack your stuff for you, okay?"

"Ok." Canada says. "But is England still in love with America?"

"What?" Prussia says, shocked.

"Yeah...He was in love with Alfred and when the war came...that's why he broke down so much."

"I never knew that..."

"He never told anyone. That's why."

"Then how do you know?"

"He forgets I exist sometimes, so I saw and heard alot."

"Oh..." Gilbert trailed off, "Well it's time to go to fight now. I'll go get England."

"Oh, ok." Canada says, and runs down the hallway again, to quickly get his stuff. Prussia walks inside his room and drags out England and their stuff to board the ship to Canada.

* * *

><p>During their long trip to Canada, England had kept himself locked up in the ammo room, cleaning the guns. Therefore, Prussia had started to spend a great deal of time with the small Matthew, who was not a country yet, but he had no desires to fight against England. <strong>(AN: That's right...right? i don't know)**

Prussia found Canada to be quite cute, but he would never stop loving England. In fact, he told Canada all about his never ending love for the Brit. Canada was fine with that, he told Gilbert that there was a chance Arthur might love him back, but he didn't know for sure. But he did tell Gilbert that England really cared for him alot, but Canada did not have an explanation for why England was locking himself up currently.

* * *

><p>"Hey! England!" Prussia said, banging on the door. "We've finally arrived! so come out!" he yelled, then listened at the door for some response.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Onee-chan: Hello everyone, I hope you people are not going to be mad about be throwing Canada in here. But I just felt that he should be here. Well I hope this chappie isn't crappy, hey! that rhymes! Anyway like, please review, I spent so much time&amp;hard work on this chapter, finding my writer's block. other then that, enjoy :D<br>**


	7. Chapter 7

**Falke- Unlike Onee- Chan I do not rant in my chapters. So don't expect it.**

**Denmark- I am awesome.**

**Prussia- That is my line!**

**Spain- Oi! I am awesome!**

**Prussia- You git that is my line too!**

**Arthur- And git is my line!**

**Vash- I will shoot you if you infringe upon the neutrality of this room! And HetaliaShadow doesn't own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Arthur sullenly emerged from the room, ready for war.

"Here, you need this you git." He said throwing a gun at Gilbert who caught it.

He had forgotten about Canada… again.

Arthur didn't want to fight this war. He used to love Alfred, but then Gilbert came along. And now, he loved Gilbert.

And now he had to fight a bloody war. And to make it all better with the same bloody git who made him depressed but also drove him into Gilbert's arms.

He just couldn't win.

Arthur eyed Gilbert; he was in his own military uniform. But only one thing was missing. Blood lust in Gilberts red eyes. Countries who had battled Prussia always said how he looked possessed since his red eyes danced with light and want of blood. He had also heard how Gilbert's sadistic smile that he reserved for battle was downright frightening and insane.

So… why wasn't it there? Gil just looked like his usual 'awesome' self but with a hint of sadness.

The boat was docked and the crew rushing around.

"Arthur… ready?" Gilbert asked.

Gilbert was anxious. What if Arthur still truly loved Alfred and the war drove him back to Alfred? He couldn't stop that, he was just a pawn on a playing board.

"Yes I'm ready." Arthur said.

They got into a boat along with more of Arthurs soldiers. Gilbert said nothing to Arthur, thought he really wanted t say something. He wanted to scream 'I love you Arthur' but he couldn't.

He could later, after Arthur won. There was always later…

* * *

><p>Some of England's soldiers were already fighting. Smoke from the black powder was evident even this far off. As they grew closer the smell of sulfur and sound of guns overwhelmed them both. The second the boat hit the shore it was empty. Men were running to the heat of battle.<p>

And Gilbert lost himself in the thrill and adrenaline only war could bring.

The battle raged but Gil didn't mind. War wasn't something he was afraid of. All day he darted between trees on the right flank of the army. He shot, filled the barrel, rammed down a bullet, fired, and repeated. He didn't stand still longer than it took him to load and shoot. He did this all day, and all night, and lost track of time. As a country, he didn't need sleep as humans did. And at war, it was a rarity for Gilbert to sleep at all. So he kept up his fire, reload, fire without fail and without break. NO thoughts crossing his mind besides

_The more I fight and more I kill the sooner the battle will be won._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the left side of the English front Arthur barked commands to his men who were using the cannons. After awhile someone else took over and Arthur began to fire his gun.<p>

_Wait, where's Gilbert? _He wondered _Shit! He must have been hurt! What is he was? Then it would be all my fault! What if he dies!_

Arthur became frazzled. He had been fighting too long, he needed rest, no, he needed to find Gilbert!

Arthur ran madly though the battle field, recklessly and dangerously.

Shots were fired, cannons boomed, and his heart and thoughts raced until a bullet found its way to Arthur.

He collapsed on the spot.

* * *

><p>Back on the other end of the battle Gilbert heard a horn sound as the morning sun was rising. <em>Whoa, we've been at it all day and night! <em>Gilbert thought.

He went back towards the middle of the English army. It was chaos; people were running everywhere, even the officers.

"Have you seen Arthur Kirkland?" Gilbert asked.

"No we can't find him!" an officer yelled.

Gilbert's heart stopped beating for a second.

He tore off into the woods. He had to find Arthur!

The battle front was about two and a half miles long and Gil ran full out stopping and looking at every dead soldier.

Then he saw him.

Gilbert flew over to Arthur, who had been shot in the shoulder and was bleeding.

"A-Arthur?" Gilbert asked gently tears streaming down his face.

"Gil?" Arthur weakly asked.

Gilbert looked down at his Brit. His face was dirty. Sweat, black powder, dirt, and blood covered it. His hair was matted with blood sweat and dirt.

Gilbert took off his shirt and carefully used it to stop Arthur's bleeding. He sat cross-legged and pulled Arthur into his lap, supporting his head.

"I'm here Arthur. Shh relax. You'll be ok." Gilbert said.

Arthur opened his eyes, hurt, tried, yet beautiful green eyes met worried, angry, and hurt red ones.

But Arthur was unable to keep his eyes open. If he died, he'd miss staring into Gilbert's mystical eyes that were cold and hard towards the world, but soft and kind towards him.

_If I die, I want it to be with me looking into his eyes. _Arthur concluded.

_ Though I'd much rather live and be able to hug him, and kiss him. _Arthur added.

"Gil… I'm so tired." He said.

"You can't go to sleep yet Artie!" Gilbert cried.

He felt so bad; he heard footsteps behind him but ignored them.

"Ha-ha! I've got England and Prussia in the same place!" America laughed holding his gun at them.

Prussia burned with anger. He may be a pawn in this chess game, but sometimes a pawn can be the demise of a king.

He surged forward tackled Alfred, knocking the gun off into the brush.

Prussia was lucky; Alfred had struck his head on a rock and was passed out cold.

Gilbert rushed back to Arthur not caring about Alfred.

He looked pale… and sickly. Maybe… maybe he didn't have until later, maybe he didn't have forever.

"Arthur… I-I need to tell you something." Gilbert said.

Arthur's green eyes cracked open a bit.

Gilbert leaned forwards and pressed his dry and chapped lips to Arthurs.

And Arthur kissed him back.

Gilbert pulled away, reluctantly.

"Arthur… I love you." Gilbert said staring right into Arthurs eyes.

"Gilbert, I love you." Arthur said weakly smiling.

And to each other, those were the best four words in the world. Gilbert stood up and picked up Arthur carrying his back to camp. In the same fashion as Gilbert did the night they met that seemed so long ago.

And so the pawn carried the king.

* * *

><p><strong>Falke- so what you all think? Leave a review with your thoughts! And I like ate a whole box of thin mints while writing this.<strong>

**Germany- Review and I'll bake you cookies.**

**Italy-Ve~ But I may eat them if he isn't in the kitchen guarding them.**


	8. Chapter 8

Warning, probably historically inaccurate, but ya know, Onee-chan doesn't really care much~

**Onee-chan: hello people that take the time out of their day to read my insane rants.** **Right now I'm watching a European, well actually Danish TV series about the Danish mafia && such. It's pretty good, but I perfer my Danish cop show. But most of all I love my Polish mafia series~ Well anyway I'm feelin' fat again cause I'm just shoving ice cream down my throat cause I finally got an antivirus program on my laptop, but then my computer (affectionately called mother-computer/mothership) decided to flip on my mom, and currently the only account you can always log on is mine, and somehow, she expects me to fix it, but i can't but whatever. Ice cream is wayyyy better. Now please tell me why im actually not fat, i blame/thank my crazy polish metabolism. *drools at the thought of owning real cosplay* yup, random XD**

**HetaliaShadow does not own Hetalia**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~chappie 8~\_**

Prussia sat next to England's cot in the medical tent. He had dragged the Brit to the tent as fast as he could. The doctors took out the bullet and bandaged Iggy's shoulder. But the blond was currently unconscious.

"Iggy...Wake up...Please..." Gilbert kept repeating, holding Arthur's hand, scared that he would never again see him smile. England's boss had decided that they were going to retreat, which Prussia was unhappy about. But the Prussian understood that England was absolutely in no shape to fight anymore.

"Gil...bert..." England muttered, slowly opening his eyes.

"The awesome me is here! Don't worry!" Then after a short pause, Gilbert added, "Do you feel okay?"

"Yeah. Kinda sore, but it will be alright soon." Arthur said, closing his eyes and turning his head sideways on the pillow.

"Well, you gotta eat, so the awesome one will get you some food." Gilbert said, rising to get some food.

"No!...Please stay..." England said softly. Prussia sat down again and looked into his deep green eyes, as if expecting an explanation why. "I...I don't...want to be alone..." Iggy continued softly.

"Okay." Prussia said, then hesitantly asked, "England...do you really love me?"

"Yes. I love you Prussia." England said, then pulled down Prussia by his shirt and kissed him. Surprisingly, Prussia pulled away, and left England with a hurt face.

"I love you too, England. But right now, you got to eat some soup." Prussia said, concerned about England's health, and called to a free nurse to get some soup. England smiled at the Prussian's concern.

"Here's Mr. Kirkland's soup. Do you want to feed him or should I?" The nurse asked, with the warm soup in hand.

"I'll feed him!" Gilbert said with a smirk, while taking the soup. He waited until she left before turning to Iggy and saying, "Open wide~"

"Why must you do this you bloody wanker-" Arthur got cut off by a spoon of warm soup being shoved in his mouth, not wasting food, he swallowed.

"But I'm your bloody wanker." Gilbert said, smiling.

"That you are." England said, and then continued on, Prussia slowly feeding England some soup. After England ate all of his soup, Prussia picked him up, bridal style, with England blushing and stammering, to the ship. Once they got on the ship, Prussia said good-bye to Canada because England forgot again, then they left for England.

* * *

><p><em>Some time later~<em>

"You're like, happy together, right?" Poland said, still covered in bandages, to Prussia.

"Yeah. Why?" Prussia said, looking at his prisoner that he was driving to Austria because he was sick of him.

"You do know, I liked helped him realize you loved him." Poland said, smirking.

"I hate it when you're like this, you know that?" Prussia said, tiredly, and rolling his eyes.

"I'm doing it for a reason, duh. It's gonna be way better at Austria's house." the small blond responded.

"I might as well drive you to Russia instead." The Albino threatened.

"I know you totally won't do that 'cause Russia will totally make you become one with him." Poland said, then shudder at his memories of that.

* * *

><p>"Where were you?" A worried Brit asked Gilbert. He was sitting on the couch reading a book when the Albino walked in.<p>

"Sending Poland off to Austria. He was too much of a bother." Prussia explained, then got himself a beer and sat down.

"I love you Prussia." England said with a smile.

"I love you too." Prussia said, then caught the blond's lips with his own. Which progressed into M-rated material we/I will not write

* * *

><p><em>A few hundred years later, actually just two hundred~<em>

England was at a World Conference, Prussia had come just for the hell of it. The Brit ignored America's yells about how he was the hero, and started drawing a certain albino. He didn't have to look or anything. After all these years he had memorize the whole Prussian's body, even it's scars. **(a/n, sounds pervy much? oh why must i ruin good moments~)**

"That is an awesome drawing of the awesome one." Arthur heard a whisper by his ear and smiled, it was Prussia.

"Why yes it is." Iggy responded.

"Would you let the awesome one come to your house later?" Gilbert whispered in a husky voice, he took the blush that was on the Brit's face as a yes.

* * *

><p><strong>Onee-chan: WOOOOO~~~ Finally done~ so much procratination options lately~ well anyway its like 11:30pm, and my neighbors are still in their hot tub for some reason -.-' Anyway me and my buddy (Not Falke, even tho she's in on this) are gonna try to make CMVs, aka Cosplay Music Videos. The one problem, no cosplays are available. so we plan on making them, how? idk, but we'll manage, somehow... Anyway to explain why Poland showed up, again, other than me just wanting to, was because back then, Poland was occupied by Prussia, Austria, and Russia. Because I believe Poland has a darkserious side, Prussia got sick of him and decided to dump the responsibility on Austria. According to people, the best place to live back then was in the Austrian occupied part. Thats what i heard anyway.**

**_/The End~ (finally)\_  
><strong>


End file.
